


While They're Occupied...

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beautiful, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Love, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Sweet, Worship, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: "That was... Gentler than expected..." Pete whispered."Yeah, but it was perfect."





	While They're Occupied...

As soon as Joe sent the text, he was in the room with Pete. This was Pete's room. They all had their own room in the house to fill up space and because they didn't always want to sleep with each other.

However, Pete was not in the mood to fuck Joe within an inch of his life. Usually, that was Patrick's go to. Pete grabbed Joe, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Joe didn't complain, resting his hands on Pete's shoulders. Pete put one hand on his back, and one under his ass, and Joe took the hint.

Joe swung his legs up and around Pete's waist. He held onto him and let Pete lay him down. He let Pete slowly, without breaking the kiss, unzip his grey jacket (which he hadn't taken off after his milk run) and slip it off of his shoulders, slide it underneath him and cast it away. He let Pete unbutton his black shirt and give it the same fate.

Pete started kissing his way down Joe's neck, stopping to suckle on his collarbone while he removed Joe's pants. Pete hadn't been wearing a shirt, but he very easily removed his own pants.

 Now, both of them naked, Pete was reaching into his jeans for lube, then pushing them off the bed. Joe made a noise that was equal parts sexy, anxious, and needy. Pete kissed it back into Joe's mouth, one hand on his jaw and the other on Joe's bicep, clutching both Joe and the lube tightly.

Joe gripped Pete's waist and shoulder, kissing back and arching up to mold their bodies together. Pete pushed him back down, lifted his waist, and slicked his fingers.

"Tell me when you feel ready, honey," he whispered, sliding a finger into him.

"Ohhh... Nn... Feels good," Joe moaned out, clinging to Pete like he was dangling over a ravine full of sharp rocks and Pete was a rope holding him up.

Pete thrust his finger slowly in and out, adding another and searching for Joe's pleasure haven. When he found it, Pete worshipped it. He stroked it with every thrust, kept near it when he splayed his fingers.

As he prepped Joe, he murmured small things into Joe's skin. Things that made Joe's heart flutter and ache.

"I used to waste my time dreaming of beimg alive. Now I only waste it dreaming of you." Nestled into his collarbone, trailing up into his throat to the rhythm of Pete's fingers. "I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that some else'll hear me." Right underneath his ear, to the tume of Joe's moan and the drag of a fingertip over his prostate.

Finally, Pete took away his fingers, wiping them clean and sliding in. "Am I more than you bargained for yet?" On his shoulder, sealed with three kisses and being filled completely.

"No... You're exactly what I needed..." Joe whimpered back.

"Let's be alone together, Joe. We can stay young forever." His flat chest held these words as Pete spilled them from his lips, making him pull closer, tighter.

"Yeah..." he panted back.

"Scream it from the top of your lungs, sugar," Pete whispered, into the same spot to a slow thrust, not at all making him scream but drawing a groan from him. "I swear, I'd burn the city down to show you the lights." This one was kissed all the way to his other shoulder and left there.

Joe whimpered and started moving his hios slightly before Pete pinned him and started moving slowly, kissing more words to him.

"I'm trying to forget everything that isn't my apple," he whispered into Joe's hand, holding it in a manner too intimate for Joe's heart not to stop.

He kept moving, landing a hand on Joe's length. The slow motions sending pleasure through them had Joe moaning happily as he released into Pete's hand only ten minutes in. Pete finished as well, kissing Joe's jaw and murmuring about his eyes, his smile, and his voice.

"That was... Gentler than I expected..." Pete whispered.

"Yeah, but it was perfect."


End file.
